herramientascolaborativas2017fandomcom_es-20200213-history
HerramientasColaborativas2017 Wiki
Bienvenidos Esta Wiki esta diseñada para explorar las herramientas colaborativas con las que cuentan actualmente los docentes para enriquecer su quehacer diario. El año 2005 supone un punto de inflexión en la evolución de la web: surge la web 2.0 con un gran potencial para el uso y desarrollo de herramientas colaborativas que facilitarán tanto el trabajo de los equipos de profesores y/o investigadores, como en el aula. Las competencias digitales para el siglo XXI requieren, a grandes rasgos, que los docentes sean capaces de conocer y planificar las clases con recursos tecnológicos en beneficio de los estudiantes, quienes están inmersos en la cultura digital. Tal vez lo más relevante sea que nos encontramos ante una nueva generación de aprendices que no han tenido que acceder a las nuevas tecnologías, sino que han nacido con ellas y que se enfrentan al conocimiento desde postulados diferentes a los del pasado, esto supone un desafío enorme para los profesores, la mayoría de ellos inmigrantes digitales, para las escuelas, para los responsables educativos y para los gestores de las políticas públicas relacionadas con la innovación, la tecnología, la ciencia y la educación. thumb|right|335 px Definición Las herramientas colaborativas son definidas como los sistemas que permiten acceder a ciertos servicios que facilitan a los usuarios comunicarse y trabajar conjuntamente sin importar que estén reunidos en un mismo lugar físico. Éstas tienen diversos usos, pero uno de ellos es que se puede compartir información entre ellas en determinadas formas y en algunos casos producir conjuntamente nuevos materiales productos de la colaboración. Skype thumb https://www.skype.com/es La herramienta de videollamadas por excelencia se ha convertido en estandarte de este tipo de comunicaciones, y su progresión en el mercado ha sido inigualable. Fue creada en Estonia en el 2003 y desde entonces no ha parado de extenderse entre usuarios de todo el mundo. Uno de sus hitos más importantes fue en mayo del 2011 cuando Microsoft decidió que sería una adquisición interesante y una solución competitiva. A partir de entonces se crea la sección Skype in the classroom, como un espacio compartido donde se puede: • Conectar con otros profesores • Compartir recursos de aula • Compartir listas de enlaces favoritos Facebook thumb https://es-la.facebook.com Es un sitio web de redes sociales creado por Mark Zuckerberg y fundado junto a Eduardo Saverin, Chris Hughes y Dustin Moskovitz. Originalmente era un sitio para estudiantes de la Universidad de Harvard. Su propósito era diseñar un espacio en el que los alumnos de dicha universidad pudieran intercambiar una comunicación fluida y compartir contenido de forma sencilla a través de Internet. Fue tan innovador y exitoso su proyecto que con el tiempo se extendió hasta estar disponible para cualquier usuario de la red. Las principales críticas a la red social y la empresa siempre se han centrado en la supuesta falta de privacidad que sufren sus millones de usuarios. Yugma thumb https://www.yugma.com La versión gratuita es un servicio web que nos permite realizar una conferencia colaborativa en línea entre 2 o más personas. Este servicio es un producto de la empresa Yugma, Inc. que tiene su base en Minnesota, USA y también oficinas en la India. Una vez suscriptos, debemos de descargar el programa e instalarlo. Con este servicio podemos compartir el escritorio de Windows, Mac o Linux. La colaboración entre usuarios permite utilizar cualquier software y los usos que se le pueden dar son varios. Entre los más populares tenemos presentaciones de ventas, demostraciones de productos, entrenamiento, mantenimiento de proyectos, mantenimiento y soporte en forma remota, en fín, las posibilidades que nos dá este servicio son numerosas. Yugma posee una herramienta de anotaciones y también permite cambiar de presentador, o sea si el que está dirigiendo la conferencia soy yo, compartiendo mi escritorio, le puedo pasar el mando a otro de los que están integrando la conferencia y así pasamos a compartir su escritorio. Una de las características que más me gustó es los Widgets o botones. Uno puede instalar uno de los botones en su blog o sitio web y por intermedio de estos botones activos, un usuario, previamente invitado y suscripto al servicio, puede integrarse a la conferencia. Blogs thumb https://www.blogger.com Es un sitio web que incluye, a modo de diario personal de su autor o autores, contenidos de su interés, actualizados con frecuencia y a menudo comentados por los lectores. Sirve como publicación en línea de historias con una periodicidad muy alta, que son presentadas en orden cronológico inverso, es decir, lo más reciente que se ha publicado es lo primero que aparece en la pantalla. Es muy frecuente que los blogs dispongan de una lista de enlaces a otros blogs, a páginas para ampliar información, citar fuentes o hacer notar que se continúa con un tema que empezó otro blog. Sharepoint thumb https://www.sharepoint.com https://youtu.be/d7ON6uClWmo Es una herramienta de trabajo colaborativo desarrollada por Microsoft y destinada a un servidor. Esta herramienta está compuesta por una serie de programas disponibles en un portal de internet. Sharepoint es principalmente utilizado para la gestión de contenido, la gestión electrónica de documentos, la mensajería y por su capacidad para administrar estadísticas para la toma de decisiones. En este sentido. Sharepoint se convierte en una verdadera plataforma de trabajo colaborativo accesible a todos los colaboradores de una empresa. Trello thumb https://trello.com Esta herramienta permite organizar equipos de trabajo para la realización de tareas y agrega un componente similar al de las plataformas de gestión de proyectos, facilitando que se creen y administren tareas a partir de listas. Es un gestor de tareas que utiliza mediante tableros (board) compuestos de columnas (llamadas listas) que representan distintos estados. Se basa en el método Kanban para gestión de proyectos, con tarjetas que viajan por diferentes listas en función de su estado. Wiki thumb https://www.wikia.com/explore-en Los wikis son sitios web que promueven la libre expresión y el compartir de la información. Se trata de una página donde un usuario redacta un texto o da a conocer una información actual o de interés general, ésta es publicada y los usuarios que acceden a este wiki pueden modificarlo con la autorización del autor (solo en algunos wikis, en otros cualquiera puede modificarlo. Todo depende de la privacidad escogida o la privacidad que ofrece el sitio) y corregirlo o incluso añadirle información faltante que es relevante o también para eliminar información errónea o desactualizada la cual da una mejor credibilidad al escrito y da muestra de la cooperactividad en internet. Hackpad thumb https://hackpad.com Es una herramienta que permite crear espacios de trabajo colaborativo. Una de sus principales ventajas es que puede ser sincronizada con Dropbox, lo que permite que los archivos tengan un backup o copia de seguridad automática. Por otra parte permite importar videos de diferentes plataformas como Vimeo y YouTube, así como también galerías fotográficas de Flickr. El acceso a la herramienta es gratuito y el registro para ingresar puede hacerse a través de una cuenta de Google o Facebook, si así lo desea el usuario. Quip thumb https://quip.com/intl/es Es una herramienta multiplataforma disponible en versión de escritorio y dispositivos móviles con sistema operativo iOS y Android. Dentro de sus características se encuentra que permite crear, editar y compartir documentos, y realizar chat en línea con los participantes. Adicionalmente cuenta con soporte en 11 idiomas diferentes lo que facilita trabajar con personas en cualquier parte del mundo. El funcionamiento es muy sencillo, el usuario puede crear un documento y agregar a sus colaboradores mediante los correos electrónicos. MarQeed thumb https://blog.marqueed.com Es una plataforma de trabajo colaborativo dirigido a equipos de diseño gráfico. Esta herramienta permite que las personas accedan a un proyecto, visualicen el contenido (imágenes) y puedan hacer anotaciones, dibujos e incluso modificaciones al material. Esto significa una gran ventaja a la hora de realizar ajustes en piezas gráficas en equipos de diseñadores o cuando el cliente desea dar valoraciones a un producto e interactuar con este. Al igual que otras herramientas, la plataforma lleva un registro de los cambios realizados. Otros ejemplos *Nicenet. Permite compartir documentos, agendas, enlaces, entre otros, es ideal para trabajo en grupo. *Redliner. Permite a varios usuarios editar documentos Word al mismo tiempo. *Collanos. Para gestionar proyectos registrando los mensajes, notas y demás canales de comunicación entre los miembros. *EtherPad. Procesador de textos online que permite la edición simultanea de varios usuarios, marcando en diferentes colores el trabajo de cada miembro del equipo. *Writeboard. Para crear y compartir cualquier tipo de documento. *Writewith. Para compartir documentos, tareas y discusiones. *Zoho Show. Para hacer presentaciones online. *Google Docs. Para crear, guardar y compartir documentos. *ThinkFold. Para definir estados de un proyecto y organizar las tareas del mismo. *Thinkature. Para organizar ideas antes de la ejecución de un proyecto. *Thinkfree. Plataforma completa para la creación y distribución de documentos online. Comunicación y Grupos de discusión Una buena recopilación de todas las opciones que pueden encontrarse en la categoría de comunicación. *MemberHub. Permite comunicar grupos de hasta 30 miembros. *ProBoards. Ideal para generar foros de discusión haciéndolos públicos o privados. *Pidgin. Para conectar a todos usando mensajería instantánea. *99Chats. Para crear salas de chat privadas. *AwayFind. Para recibir emails importantes en tu móvil mientras estás en clase. Compartir resultados de Investigación Aunque puede usarse cualquier opción de la categoría de discos virtuales, la selección es muy buena, aunque yo añadiría dropbox para sincronizar documentos entre varios ordenadores. *CiteULike. Para organizar y compartir material. *NoteMesh. Para compartir notas con otras personas. *Notefish. Para guardar contenido web y compartirlo con otros usuarios. *NoteCentric. Otra opción para distribuir anotaciones. *Springnote. Para distribuir prácticamente cualquier tipo de trabajo con el resto de los compañeros. *wridea. Para organizar las ideas en mapas mentales y compartirlos. *FruitNotes. Para organizar y compartir documentos, integrado con teléfonos móviles. *Kablink. Para compartir documentos y discutirlos en tiempo real. *drop.io. Para enviar archivos grandes y compartirlos usando una url. Redes sociales Una buena selección de redes sociales enfocadas en el ambiente académico. *ePals. Para entrar en contacto con estudiantes de todo el mundo. *iLeonardo. Para permitir a estudiantes colaborar en investigaciones de forma remota. *The Quad. Para gestionar proyectos, calendarios y grupos. Limitado a cuentas terminadas en .edu. *Loomagoo. Permite compartir, comprar y vender material académico. *Student.com. Para compartir experiencias sobre la vida en diferentes centros académicos. *WiZiQ. Para acercar a estudiantes y profesores aprovechando la web social. *LearnHub. Para preparar exámenes y compartir experiencias. *Campusbug. Conecta a estudiantes para ayudar a realizar las tareas diarias. Wikis y blogs *Wikispaces. Para crear un wiki y permitir generar contenido entre todos los estudiantes. *PBworks. Otra forma de crear una base de datos de conocimiento entre varios estudiantes. *Class Blogmeister. Para crear blogs relacionados con los temas que se tratan en las aulas. *Edublogs. Otra plataforma de creación de blogs sobre educación. *Blogger. Plataforma de creación de blogs que no necesita presentación. *Twitter. Para crear un sistema de comunicación que puede hacerse privado entre un grupo de alumnos y profesores. *Edmodo. Un microblog orientado al ambiente académico. Gestión de tareas *Google Calendar. El calendario de Google donde puede anotarse prácticamente todo. *MyNoteit. Especialmente dedicado para estudiantes, permite organizar tareas y notas. *MeetWithApproval. Para crear grupos de estudio con tareas registradas. *CollegeRuled. Para crear y compartir tareas en grupo y enviarlas, en caso necesario, a Facebook. *Remember the Milk. Sistema de listas de tareas que es usado para el mundo académico y profesional. *Toodledo. Muy sencillo de usar para gestionar tareas entre grupos. Referencias Domingo, J (2015). 100 Herramientas De La Web 2.0 Para El Aula Hart, J. (2016). Top 200 Tools for Learning 2016. Center for Learning and Performance Technologies. Jane Hart's independent resource site about learning trends, technologies and tools. Recuperado de: http://c4lpt.co.uk/top100tools/ Polo, J. (2010). 50 Herramientas de Colaboración para la Educación. Tecnología, Educación y Marketing. Pérez, J. (2014). Importancia de las Herramientas Colaborativas en la Educación. Las Herramientas Colaborativas Más Utilizadas En La Educación. Santamaría, F (2005). Herramientas Colaborativas Para La Enseñanza Usando Tecnologías Web: Weblogs, Redes Sociales, Wikis, Web 2.0 Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. Encuentra videos sobre tu tema en la videoteca de Fandom. __FORZARTDC____NOEDITSECTION____VINCULARANUEVASECCION__ Categoría:Navegación